Nothing's Really As It Seems
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Logan still dresses up as a girl in secret; Kendall finds out and asks him to dress up for him.


**Title:** Nothing's Really As It Seems

**Fandom:** Big Time Rush

**Pairing:** Logan Mitchell/Kendall Knight

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** No one can resist Logan dressed as a girl.

**Warning:** Slash, adult themes, cross-dressing, sexing.

**A/N:** Title taken from Big Time Rush - Big Time Rush. I do not own anything, darn it.

Kendall slammed the drawer back in it's slot as he gave up trying to find socks. He didn't know how he always seemed to lose them, and now his feet were really cold. He knew Logan wouldn't mind if he just borrowed some of his for the day.

Kendall heard his band mates call him from the front room, trying to hurry him along - they were already late, they needed to get to the studio to continue recording for their album.

So Kendall quickly rummaged through Logan's drawer and grabbed some socks. But something else caught his eye, and he pulled them out. It was a pair of tights. He raised his eyebrows. Kendall could remember when Logan came home that time, dressed as a girl. But the tights he wore then were much darker than this pair. But Kendall shook his head, they must be a pair of his mum's that had just been mixed up in the laundry. Anyway, he had to get going, so he pulled on the socks and then his shoes, leaving the bedroom to join the rest of his band.

But throughout recording, Kendall was distracted. He couldn't help but wonder if the tights really did belong to Logan. He knew that it was a ridiculous thing to think, but he found himself hoping that it _was _true. Kendall thought it would be hot if they belonged to Logan. His mind ran back to remember Logan in the red dress, and he absentmindedly licked his lips. The boy in question was standing right beside him in the booth, singing happily with a big grin on his face, and Kendall couldn't stop watching him and wondering. He was so distracted with watching the brunette, that he missed his cue to come in, and that caused Logan to look up at him, questioningly.

Kendall laughed awkwardly, "sorry," he shrugged, glancing around at everyone.

Gustavo glared at him and made them start again. This time, Kendall tried his hardest not to look at Logan and it went a lot better.

When they finally got back to apartment 2J, Carlos and James collapsed on the sofa, while Kendall dragged Logan into their bedroom.

"W-what's going on?" Logan asked, his eyebrows ruffled.

Kendall leant up against the door and sighed as Logan just watched him, waiting for an answer.

"I just…I need to know something. I found…something earlier, and I can't stop thinking about it-"

"It's that why you were so distracted during recording today?"

Kendall bit his bottom lip, and nodded, "uh, yeah."

"Well, what's up?"

Kendall moved past Logan and the shorter boy frowned as the blonde bent down and went into his sock drawer.

"I needed to borrow some socks earlier…and I found these…"

Kendall stood up, holding out the beige tights, causing Logan's eyes to shoot wide open.

"Are they yours?"

"Kendall-I-I-I don't know why they're in there," Logan blushed violently, averting his eyes, but glancing back at Kendall, occasionally.

"Oh."

Logan didn't miss Kendall's face dropping slightly.

"Y-you sound…disappointed?" he said quietly.

Kendall blushed slightly and stepped towards Logan, slowly, "I-I just remember when you dressed up as a girl to get into that math lecture…you-you" Kendall cleared his throat nervously before continuing. "You looked good."

Logan's eyebrows shot up and he stared up at Kendall, "I did?"

Kendall nodded awkwardly and looked down at the tights in his hands, running them through his fingers, "yeah…but I guess they're not yours…so, I'll just go."

"No! wait," Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and moved closer to him, leaning in so that his mouth was close to his ear. "I meant…I didn't know why they were in there…because…they're usually in my underwear drawer," he whispered with a smirk.

Kendall pulled back and stared at Logan, a blush creeping back into his face as he found that he was getting turned on by this, "t-they _are _yours?"

Logan slowly pulled the tights out of Kendall's hands and nodded, "yeah…your mum had to throw the other ones away, but they're so soft…I went and got some for myself," he admitted quietly. "This colour isn't so noticeable if I wear them under my jeans…"

"You wear them under your jeans?"

Logan looked up at him and nodded, licking his dry lips.

"I have…uh-"

"What?" Kendall asked, curiously, taking a step towards him.

Logan shook his head, letting out a nervous laugh, "no. It's nothing."

"Please tell me?"

Logan scrunched up his face, not quite believing that he was going to say this, "I don't just have tights…"

Kendall's eyebrows shot up, "what? Well, uh, what else do you have?"

"I-I don't want to show you," the brunette blushed. "You're just gonna think I'm a freak…"

"No! I'm not! I promise!"

Logan really needed to learn to say no to Kendall, because he soon found himself walking towards his wardrobe and grabbing something that was hidden right at the back.

Kendall's mouth dropped open when he saw a red dress on the hanger - which almost matched the colour that Logan's face was turning. Kendall noticed that it wasn't the same one he'd seen him in.

"Did you buy that?"

Logan nodded, "yeah…I couldn't ask your mum to keep the other one, and it was sort of a bit messed up anyway."

Kendall moved over to him and inspected the dress. He noticed that it would be a tighter fit than the other one, and it was also quite a bit shorter. Kendall found himself desperate to see Logan in it.

"Put it on?" he asked, breathily.

"What?"

"I really want to see what it looks like…"

"I don't think that's a good idea…""Please, Logie?"

"B-but what if someone comes in?"

"I'll go tell them that we're tired…and going to bed? They won't disturb us."

Logan sighed in defeat, but he really did want to try on the dress again, he hardly ever got the opportunity to - and Kendall hadn't run away just yet.

"Fine."

Kendall beamed, "thank you! You get changed…I'll go tell them."

When Kendall left the room he saw James and Carlos curled up together on the sofa, fast asleep. He grinned, knowing that they wouldn't be awake for a long time. He then checked his mum and Katie's room. He couldn't hear any movement in the room, so he guessed that they were both asleep too.

When Kendall returned to his bedroom, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He spotted Logan in front of the mirror, applying makeup. Kendall's eyes scanned Logan's body; the dress clung to him in all the right places, the tights made his legs look really smooth, and the heels he was wearing made his legs look longer. Logan even had the brown wig back on and Kendall could feel his mouth getting drier by the second.

Logan jumped when Kendall came in and shut the door.

"Everyone's asleep," he told him.

Logan blushed and quickly finished his lipstick, then turning to face Kendall, "what do you think?"

"Logan," he breathed. "I-wow."

Kendall was drawn to him, and soon found himself standing right in front of Logan, his hands reaching out to touch the fabric of the dress.

"I didn't know you had so much…" he stated, gesturing to the shoes, wig and makeup.

Logan shrugged, "thought I might as well…but I don't have the underwear!" he said quickly. "I thought about it…but it would be far too awkward to buy it."

Kendall laughed lightly and then ran a hand down Logan's arm, "you look amazing," he whispered.

Logan looked up at Kendall with his big, round eyes, and the blonde couldn't help himself. He cupped Logan's cheek and leant down to press their lips together. Logan gasped against his lips, but then pressed his body against Kendall's. Kendall's other hand moved to wrap around Logan's waist as he held him close and opened his mouth to run his tongue across Logan's red lips, begging for entrance. Logan allowed it, and they stumbled towards his bed. They fell back onto it, and Logan giggled as he landed on Kendall's chest. Then he was flipped onto his back as Kendall changed their positions and laid above him, grinning down. Logan started to grind his hips up against Kendall's as the taller boy started kissing down his neck. Logan then gasped suddenly when a hand ran it's way up his dress, and started palming his growing erection.

"Fuck, Kendall," he breathed heavily.

Kendall smirked and then bit down on Logan's neck. A low moan escaped from Logan's mouth and he ran his hands down the back of Kendall's jeans, cupping his ass. Kendall kissed a trail down Logan's neck and across his collarbone. He slowly pulled the thin straps of the dress down Logan's shoulders, so that he could run his tongue around Logan's left nipple, then moving his attention onto his right one. Logan hooked his fingers around the bottom of Kendall's shirt and tugged it over his head. Kendall grinned at him; his hair all ruffled.

Logan moved up onto his knees and kissed Kendall slowly. He ran his hands down the other boy's chest and held onto the waistband of his jeans.

"Do you want a blowjob?" Logan smirked against Kendall's lips.

A moan escaped from deep within Kendall's throat, and he couldn't find any words, so he just nodded quickly. Logan laughed lightly and pushed him to lie down on the bed. He got to work stripping off Kendall's jeans and then he ran a hand up Kendall's thigh, over his boxers and then tugged them down, tossing them to the side to join Kendall's jeans. The socks soon followed.

Logan stopped to take in the sight of Kendall spread naked on his bed, and Kendall just watched him nervously, curious of what he thought. Logan found himself licking his lips, and could feel his dick getting harder. He then dipped his head and ghosted his lips over the head of Kendall's cock; the long, brown hair of his wig falling around the sides of his face. Kendall ran his hands through the wig, slowly pulling it off Logan's head. The other boy looked up in confusion and found Kendall smiling at him.

"I want to be able to see your face," he said softly, as he let the wig drop to the floor.

Logan smiled, blushing slightly, and then took Kendall's cock in his mouth. The blonde moaned loudly and bucked his hips. Logan had to put his arm across Kendall's hips to hold them down, so that he didn't gag.

"Fuck, Logan!" he gasped, gripping onto the other boy's short hair and then biting on his bottom lip.

Kendall was soon shaking beneath Logan, and panting loudly. Logan then pulled his mouth away and smirked up at him.

"Why-why'd you stop?"

Logan ran a hand down the front of his body and started to palm himself through his layers of clothes, "I want you to fuck me."

Kendall's eyes shot open and he stared at Logan in shock.

"Are you up for that?" Logan asked.

Kendall licked his lips and then nodded, "y-yeah," he croaked.

Logan's smirk turned into a beaming smile and he went to pull his dress of over his head, but Kendall sat up and stopped him.

"No," he whispered, pressing his lips to the side of Logan's face. "I want to do you with the dress on."

Logan let out a small gasp and blushed, he couldn't quite believe that any of this was happening. He still couldn't believe it when he was pushed back onto the bed, and Kendall's hands went up his dress. The hands pulled at the top of the tights, and slowly peeled them off of Logan's body. Kendall then went for the underwear.

Logan spread his legs as Kendall positioned himself between them. Kendall stroked up Logan's thighs and licked his lips.

"You look so gorgeous, Logie," he breathed.

"Kendall, please, I want-"

"Ok," Kendall nodded, cutting him off with a kiss.

He then leant over to Logan's bedside table and rummaged through the drawer. He pulled out an almost empty bottle of lotion.

"Is this all you have?" Kendall asked nervously. "Do you have any, uh, condoms or anything?"

Logan shook his head, "no, sorry. It'll be fine though. I need you so bad."

Kendall shut the drawer and then squirted some lotion into his hand, spreading it over his fingers. His hand hovered by Logan's hole, and Kendall glanced up at him, noticing that he looked nervous.

"Have you done this before?" he asked quietly.

Logan sucked on his bottom lip and shook his head, "no," he mumbled. "Have you?"

Kendall also shook his head, "me neither."

"I'm glad I'm doing it with you though," Logan smiled shyly, and making Kendall blush.

"Yeah, me too."

Kendall noticed Logan gripping onto the bed sheets with one hand, so he reached out the hand that wasn't covered in lotion and held onto it. The other boy smiled thankfully and then gave Kendall a nod, telling him that he was ready.

Kendall took a breath and then inserted a finger. Logan gasped. His hand gripped Kendall's hand tighter. He'd tried this out himself, just to see what it would feel like, but having someone else do this actually felt different. Logan felt slightly awkward for a moment, but then Kendall inserted a second finger and Logan found himself starting to get used to it as he was being stretched out.

"Kendall," he panted. "Please…just do it."

Kendall suddenly removed his fingers and Logan gasped at the sudden loss, but tried to prepare himself for what was about to come.

Kendall had slicked himself up, and now was lining his cock up with Logan's entrance. Their fingers entwined and Logan took deep breaths. He grunted in pain as Kendall began to push his way in.

"Am I hurting you? Should I stop?" the blonde panicked.

Logan shook his head, breathing heavily, "no! It's fine…just-just keep going."

So Kendall kept on going, pushing in slowly until he was all the way inside of Logan. There was then a moment where neither boy moved, both just breathing heavily. When Kendall went to move, Logan wrapped his legs around him to hold him there for just a few seconds longer.

With the first couple of thrusts, Logan felt a sharp, uncomfortable burn, but then the pain seemed to numb and it began to feel quite good. And soon _very _good.

Logan started to beg for Kendall to go faster, and the blonde complied, throwing his head back as he buried himself deep inside the smaller boy.

Logan was achingly hard, and brought his hand around to tend to his erection.

Kendall watched Logan's face. He watched his eyes flutter closed and his mouth hang open - his tongue coming out every so often to wet his lips. It made Kendall desperate to taste him again.

He leant forwards and captured Logan's mouth with his own, kissing him sloppily. They continued kissing as Kendall thrust in and out of Logan, causing Logan to moan into his mouth when he hit the spot. Logan's fingers dug into Kendall's back, and his body began to shudder. He came in hot spurts that covered both of their stomachs - and also the dress.

Logan screamed out Kendall's name as he came and the blonde came very shortly afterwards; a mix of Logan tightening around him, and the expression on Logan's face pushing him over the edge.

Kendall collapsed on top of Logan and tried to catch his breath back. He slowly pulled himself out of the brunette and pressed soft kisses to his neck.

"That was amazing."

Logan nodded, still breathless, "yeah."

"Your dress is a bit of a mess…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll just take it to the drycleaners or something."

Kendall then moved to get up and Logan whimpered, not wanting him to leave.

"Where're you going?" he mumbled against Kendall's shoulder.

"To get a cloth to clean us up."

"You can't go out there like that! What if someone sees you?"

Kendall looked down at his body and shrugged, "I'll just pull on a t-shirt and some boxers, I'll be fine."

Logan was trying to hold back a laugh, "go look in the mirror…"

Kendall raised an eyebrow but got up and went over to the mirror next to the wardrobe. His eyes went wide and he started laughing when he saw his reflection.

"Oh."

He got what Logan was talking about.

Kendall's hair was sticking up everywhere, and his face was covered in lipstick. He started to rub at his face, trying to remove the lipstick, but that only faded it slightly. Kendall sighed.

"This isn't going to work. I'm gonna make a run for the bathroom."Logan laughed and nodded as Kendall pulled on some clothes, "ok. Good luck."

Kendall blew him a kiss and headed for the door. He opened it slowly and peeked out; there was no one out there. Carefully, he slid out and closed the door behind him. Then he began to tiptoe across the apartment, successfully making it to the bathroom. He sighed in relief and locked the door, going over to the sink and starting the clean up process.

Kendall looked at himself in the mirror and admired the work Logan had done to his neck and collarbone. He pulled off his clothes and started to run the cloth over his body. He still couldn't believe that only a few minutes ago he was having sex with his best friend.

When Kendall returned to the bedroom, clothes back on and feeling cleaner, Logan was lying naked on the bed, the dress he was wearing discarded on the floor. Kendall climbed back onto the bed and pressed a kiss to Logan's lips.

"Here, I'll help you get cleaned up," Kendall smiled, taking the cloth that he had brought with him and rubbing it over Logan's skin.

Logan just lay there, watching Kendall wash his body and not really sure what he was supposed to be doing, he then felt awkward when Kendall stretched his legs open and began to clean up his ass.

"Ok, Kendall," he said, clearing his throat and grabbing the blonde's arm. "I think I'm clean enough now," he smiled.

Kendall smiled back and put down the cloth. Logan sat up to go and get some clothes, and he hissed as a sharp pain shot through his body.

"I'll get it!" Kendall offered. "What do you want?"

"Uh, just some boxers?"

Kendall nodded and grabbed some from Logan's drawer, taking them back over to him.

"Thanks," Logan blushed, awkwardly pulling them on.

Kendall laid beside him in bed and stroked his cheek, "are you ok?"

Logan nodded, "yeah, I'm fine…just tired now. Can we go to sleep?"

"Sure."

They both got under the covers and Logan snuggled up against Kendall's side.

"Thank you for tonight, Kendall," he whispered.

Kendall kissed him again and grinned, "no, thank you. Thanks for trusting me."

When morning came around, both boys were exhausted and ended up sleeping in. James and Carlos were bored of waiting for them, so Carlos bounded into their room.

"Logan, Kendall, come on-"

He froze when he saw them both lying in Logan's bed, still fast asleep, Kendall's arms wrapped around Logan, who was lying on his chest. Carlos' eyebrows raised, and he slowly and quietly backed out of the room.

"James," he hissed.

The pretty boy looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa with Katie and cocked an eyebrow. Carlos beckoned him over, and he groaned and got up.

"You gotta see this…"

Carlos dragged James back into Logan and Kendall's room and awaited his reaction.

James' eyes went wide and he looked around the room.

"No! did they…?"

Carlos kicked the discarded dress lightly with his foot, "was there a girl here?"

James' eyes went even wider and he stared around at all of the clothes on the floor, "I think it's one of their's…" he whispered in shock, as he only saw one set of girl's clothes, and one set of boy's.

"This feels wrong," Carlos said, quickly leaving the room, James not far behind him.

"What's going on?" Katie asked when they came back out.

"What? Oh-uh…" Carlos looked at James for help.

"Uh…there was just a great view of the girls by the pool through their window," James quickly lied, and Carlos grinned at his surprisingly quick thinking.

"Yeah! We're gonna go down their now…"

They quickly grabbed what they needed and left the apartment. Katie just shook her head at how stupid teenage boys were and then continued watching TV.

When Logan woke up, he found that he was in an empty bed, and he suddenly felt a pang in his chest. He had wanted to wake up to Kendall. But then he felt stupid, they were only messing around. It didn't mean anything. Except, it meant something to Logan.

He swung his legs around to get up, and he groaned when he realised that his ass still hurt. But the previous night was worth it. Logan then sighed when he saw all the clothing scattered on the floor and began to pick them all up, even though it hurt to bend over - but he didn't want anyone else to see it; unaware that he was too late for that.

Logan jumped when he turned around and found Kendall watching him from the doorway; towel-drying his hair.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Kendall laughed lightly, "I'm sorry."

Logan pouted at him and then limped over to shove the dirty clothes in a duffel bag that he would take to the drycleaners - he didn't need Mrs Knight seeing the state that they were in.

Kendall saw how Logan was walking and couldn't help but beam at his good work. Logan spotted his cocky grin and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling about?"

Kendall just shook his head, trying to control his grin, "nothing."

Logan rolled his eyes, "fine. I'm gonna take a shower."Kendall nodded, "ok. Um, James and Carlos are down by the pool…you might want to join them, just relax. I can see it's difficult for you to walk." He couldn't help the smirk that appeared back on his face.

Logan blushed and gave a small nod. "Ok." He shuffled to the door and stopped just before he passed Kendall, "don't tell anyone about this?"

Kendall looked slightly disappointed, but he agreed that it would be for the best if no one found out.

No one was in the apartment when Logan got out of the shower. Mrs Knight and Katie had gone grocery shopping, and Logan guessed that Kendall had gone down to the pool.

He was right.

When he got through the lobby, he spotted Kendall, Carlos and James sitting on the sun loungers. The brunette tried his best to mask his limp as he made his way over. It might have gone unnoticed had James and Carlos not already figured out what had happened. They _knew_. Logan's face fell as when he got closer, Kendall saw him, said something to the other two and then quickly got up and left.

The blonde walked past Logan, giving him a quick nod, and the smaller boy turned to watch him leave.

"Where'd Kendall go?" was the first thing Logan asked as he sat down - wincing slightly at the pressure.

James shrugged, "think he was going to the rink."

"Oh," Logan mumbled, wondering if Kendall was suddenly ignoring him.

James and Carlos shared a look before staring back at Logan again. Logan was wearing his swim shorts, and a short-sleeved t-shirt. But the other two could just about see the marks that were left on Logan's collar bone, and the couple that were quite visible on his neck.

Logan really should have checked his reflection in the mirror before he left.

Logan's band mates said nothing. They didn't really know what they would say if they did; it was just awkward.

It just got even more awkward when Camille turned up.

She was about to do some dramatic piece, when she spotted the marks.

"Logan Mitchell!" she shouted. "What are _those_?"

Logan's hands flew to his neck, trying to feel out what was wrong and frowning when he couldn't, "what?"

James sighed and handed him his mirror.

Logan's eyes shot wide open when he saw the hickies, and he blushed fiercely, "I-I-uh-"

Camille suddenly slapped him around the face, and over exaggerated crying started, "who is she? Is she prettier than me? How could you?"

"Camille…" Logan started, but he was stopped by another slap to the face, and her storming away from him.

Logan bit on his bottom lip nervously and glanced at his band mates, waiting for them to say something.

James sighed, "we know about you and Kendall…last night."

Logan gasped in shock and then started choking. Carlos quickly jumped up and started hitting him on the back.

"D-did he tell you?" he wheezed, getting his breath back slightly.

"Uh, we sort of saw you guys this morning…and Kendall admitted it," Carlos told him.

Logan groaned and hid his red face in his hands, "I don't believe this."

"Hey, don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with it…It was just strange and unexpected," James admitted.

"I don't even know how it happened," Logan mumbled, his face still in his hands.

"Well, doesn't mean you have to do it again…" James said.

Logan nodded, "yeah."

Trouble was, he wanted to do it again.

James and Carlos went for a swim and Logan just stayed where he was, embarrassed and desperate to talk to Kendall.

Kendall got back from the rink just before they were about to have dinner, and Logan immediately dragged him into their bedroom.

"Why did you tell them?" he hissed.

Kendall frowned, "what?"

"You told James and Carlos what we did!"

"Fuck," the blonde groaned. "I told them not to tell you."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, "well they did. How could you? I told you not to."

"I'm sorry! But they saw us while we were asleep…what else was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know! But you didn't have to tell them that we fucked!"

"Logie, keep your voice down?"

"Why should I? You've told everyone what we've done!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "no. I haven't. and I don't want my mom hearing."

"Whatever…do you regret what we did?" he asked, his voice now much quieter and more shy.

"'Corse not."

"Then why did you practically run away when I came to the pool this morning? You've been away all day."

Kendall lightly ran his fingers through Logan's hair, "I just needed to clear my head and stuff."

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door. They opened it and found Mrs Knight standing there.

"I've been calling you two. Dinner's ready. Come on."

After dinner they all sat on the sofa and watched late night TV. Kendall sat close to Logan, every now and again brushing his hand along the brunette's thigh when no one was watching. Logan glared at him and pushed his hand away, still annoyed at him.

After a while, Kendall gave up and he got up, announcing that he was going to bed. Logan watched him go, feeling slightly bad for upsetting him, but then he remembered that he was still mad at him for telling the rest of their band about the night before.

When Logan made his way to bed, he made sure to be quiet; he didn't want to wake Kendall. But Logan heard his breathing, and he knew that he wasn't asleep.

Logan got into his pyjamas and then noticed a bag on his pillow. He frowned curiously and went to inspect it. He gasped when he pulled out the matching, black, lacy, women's underwear set. Running it through his fingers, he could just imagine what it would be like on his skin. Logan had to quickly place it back in the bag before he got hard. He then turned to Kendall and found the other boy lying on his side, watching him, waiting for his reaction.

A small smile slid onto Logan's face and he gently climbed under the covers, beside his best friend.

"Thank you," he whispered, stroking his face.

Kendall smiled, "it's ok…I remember you saying that you found it too embarrassing to buy some…"

A small blushed escaped across the brunette's face, "you're amazing. W-when did you get them?"

"I wasn't at the rink for the whole time," the other boy laughed softly. "I thought we could try them out sometime…"

Logan's grin grew, "totally."

Kendall licked his lips, smiling and then grabbed Logan so that he could kiss him. Logan sighed into the kiss and wrapped himself around the taller boy. They didn't know how long they made out for, but they eventually got tired and fell asleep, curled up against each other. They didn't care if anyone found them like this in the morning, but James and Carlos had learnt their lesson from the previous morning, and just left them alone.


End file.
